


周二黄暴夜 Every Tuesday Evening

by racifer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，偷窥的！Spock和半裸的闪闪亮的！Kirk，以及超棒的红色运动紧身裤！哦哦哦，还有NC-17级的摔♂跤。<br/>超级感谢T’Lara和她超凡脱俗的校对，以及Charlie X (译注：ST:TOS S01E02的剧集名)中呈现的星舰标配紧身裤~</p>
            </blockquote>





	周二黄暴夜 Every Tuesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Tuesday Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470798) by [eimeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeo/pseuds/eimeo). 



隆起的四头肌，在菲薄的红色布料之下，蜿蜒出虬结的流线型线条。脚趾，紧紧地扣在垫子上，条件反射地蜷曲着；光与影的跃动间，展现出紧致的小腿张力。从容不迫地，一条腿微微抬起，张开，又回到原处，脚像爱抚一般轻柔地掠过地板，如同一位舞者。赤裸的肩头起伏着：苍白匀称的肉体轻颤，因努力而泛起晕红。蓬乱的头发下面，散布着点点汗水，合成几道细线，沿着光滑的背脊缓缓滑落，汇聚在尾椎的凹陷处。再向后，平直的腰背陡然拱起两瓣浑圆，包裹在一团红色中，箭头状的暗色印记指向一汪积聚的汗水。Spock站在空旷的门前，黑色的制服上衣仿佛与更衣室中的阴影融为一体。他在看着。

Fisher中尉说了些什么，但声音太低，听不真切，将军的胸膛在一阵大笑中微微震颤。瞬间，他握紧了拳头，抬起手挡在脸前。他们绕着一个圆圈慢步走着，赤裸的脚步踏在乙烯质的软垫上，步伐谨慎而缓慢，双眼紧锁在对方的身上。Fisher大约比Kirk要年轻15岁，但将军比他的船员重了十磅，还有一副多年在高强体力工作中历经磨练的躯体。比起他刚接过星舰指挥权的时候，这些年里，他的小腹添了些赘肉，皮肤也略有些松弛，但他的肱二头肌，紧窄的臀部都还很结实；他的臀大肌有着深刻的线条，柔滑的布料随着他的走动而更加嵌进那条沟壑之中。他现在已经快四十五岁了，但他的身体却还远没有步入中年。

Fisher也同样明白这一点。他还在走着圈子，背向他们暗中的观察者。Spock看得出来，他已经有些气喘了，胸口不规律地起伏。Kirk笑得就像一匹狩猎中的狼；他垂下眼帘，低声说了些什么，惹得他的对手大笑了一声，以及一句愤慨的，“是，长官。”，紧跟着一记迅疾漂亮的突然出击，立刻占了上风：中尉的双臂突然落下，猛地撞向Kirk。冲击力让将军的脸色一白，对方的手臂像老虎钳一样紧紧地勒住了他的胸膛，让他喘不上气来。但Kirk身上的汗水让他的皮肤变得湿滑，环绕的手臂找不到一个稳定的支点。趁着Fisher手忙脚乱的功夫，Kirk把他向前甩了出去。年轻人一下子失了重心，向后滚倒，拉着Kirk也一起倒了下来。Fisher撞在地板上，身上压着他的指挥官，被他赤裸的胸膛牢牢困住。他们的脸相距只有几公分，Fisher的手抓住了将军的肩胛，指尖陷进了三角肌的线条中，Spock感到自己硬了起来，而且他也没费心去压抑。

Fisher在Kirk的身下猛地一挺身，将军翻到了旁边，红色紧身裤和染成粉红色的人类皮肤在他眼前一闪而过，两个人又在地板上扭打在了一起。四条腿相互绞缠，看不清是谁在抓着谁，只看得见他们从腹股沟到肩膀都紧紧交叠，像一对情人一样翻滚着。有人在旁边围观叫好，Spock这才注意到，一群少尉聚在远处的一个角落里，有的在垫子上盘腿坐着，有的倚着墙站着，都紧盯着他们的舰长，和被他压在身下的安保副主管。Fisher弓起身子，努力想要摆脱压制住他的这具躯体，但这次Kirk没有让他得逞。他压住年轻人的胸膛，双手环绕过Fisher的腰际，圆钝的手指紧锁住他的小臂。Fisher挣扎起来，向上挺着身子，然而Kirk的膝盖紧紧夹住中尉的髋骨，把他固定在原地。远处的墙边传来一阵隆隆的笑声，有人喊道，“他拿住你了，长官！”

中尉的身体泄了劲，探头去找喊话的人，通红的脸上绽出一个甘拜下风的微笑。他点了点头，于是Kirk松开了双手，向后蹲下，朝他的船员伸出一只手。后者拉着它坐了起来，和他一同站起身子。Kirk左手揽过Fisher的肩膀，亲切地拍了拍，伸出右手和他友好地握了握，然后挑起一边眉毛说了什么，逗得中尉吃吃直笑，不住地摇着头。Kirk先是微笑，然后也笑出了声。

嗡嗡的交谈声从屋子那头飘了过来，气氛已经和刚才大不相同：刚才还是战意浓浓、一触即发，就像鼓面一样绷得过紧，现在已经变成了一团和气的同志友谊。Kirk拿起一瓶水往嘴边送去，脖子上随意地搭着一条毛巾，扬起头舒展了一下脊背。他绷紧的身体就像一条竖琴的琴弦，星舰标配的红色运动裤贴附在他的皮肤上，完美而鲜明地勾勒出每一丝线条。在这毫不宽松的衣物包绕下，他已经半硬了的这个事实根本不可能让人忽视。他的勃起撑起一道圆滑的弧线，被股沟处两道汗水的印迹框在中间。Spock的手自动自觉地向下滑到了自己觉醒的某处，手指隔着衣料，轻轻地抚摸过自己坚挺的欲望的轮廓，过于敏感的肉体立刻泛起了一连串愉悦的火花。再过不久，人群就会散开，各自走向自己的衣柜。他将会不得不走出去，表明自己的存在，但至少目前，他还可以继续看，没有人注意到他。Kirk的臀部在走路的时候左右摇晃，他下腹的隆起也随着他的每一步而变换位置；他大腿的肌肉线条极富美感，其上附着的那件织物则将这一点衬得更加明显；他的臀瓣有着慵懒的弧形轮廓；他的胸口不规律地起起伏伏；他的眼中闪耀着光芒，他的双颊越发红润。Spock靠在门框上，注视着这一幕，勃起顶在了宽松的裤子上。

Fisher喝光了他的那瓶水，回头笑了一下，离开了人群，走向储物柜。Spock站直了身子，重新整了整自己的制服上衣，用衣服的下摆遮掩住自己的勃起，从阴影中走了出来。中尉对他微笑了一下，点了点头，问候了一句：“晚上好，长官”。Kirk循着声音看了过来，他的目光落在了大副的身上，慢慢绽开一个大大的微笑，眼中溢满了温暖。

“Mr.Spock，”他说道，“很高兴你能加入我们。” 

“将军。”Spock说道。 

“看得出，你是全副武装了。” 

Spock微微颔首。“的确。”

笑容更大了。他的视线慢慢向下移去，望向他的大副胯部略有些凸起的衣料。Spock感到在这审视的目光下，那块皮肤灼烫得几乎能着起火来。“非常好。”Kirk愉悦地说道，“看起来，Fisher中尉已经打够了，”——从更衣室的方向传来Fisher的一句心悦诚服的回应，“是的，长官！”——“而且你也知道如果老骨头发现我偷懒的话会怎么样。”

“McCoy医生非常执着，”Spock同意道。他用余光注意到，他们的观众正在散去，谈话的声音减弱了，地板上传来的脚步声渐行渐远。“我很乐意提供帮助。”

他和舰长的关系，用一句人类的话讲，就是一个[b]公开的秘密[/b]，它的意思显然是指，所有人都明白这件事，只不过假装不知道而已。这不合逻辑，但Spock发现自己认可这种行为。首先，这免去了所有的解释和讨论。企业号的指挥官和他的大副每周二晚上都一起在健身房里训练，这是可以理解的，但二人独处却只是约定俗成的规矩。或许这种无条件的礼貌背后隐藏的暗示本应令人不快，但这也证明了普遍共识很容易令人遵从。这种尊重隐私的行为令人难以拒绝。

Kirk把毛巾从肩膀上拽了下来，随意地擦了把脸，把刘海弄得乱糟糟。现在这里只有他和Spock两个人了，他的笑容变得挑逗起来。

“准备好了？”他低沉的声音让他的大副感到一阵热流往下腹涌去。

Spock尽可能沉稳地点头说道，“我需要提醒你，将军，”他说道，“我们每周二晚上的活动中，你还没有赢过。”

将军的一边眉毛情色地扬起。“在地板上的话，或许。”他说道。

Spock思索了一下，偏了偏头表示部分同意。“这要取决于各人对‘获胜’的定义。”他说道。

Kirk放声大笑起来。“是的，”他说道，“我相信下一步该是实践论证的阶段了，中校。”

Spock点了点头。“如你所愿。”

带着耀眼的微笑，Kirk沉下肩膀，后背稍稍弓起，双手在面前做防御状。从这个角度，他身体的弧度让Spock的视线直接地落在了他的身体中部，落在了他的肋骨下面的两道浅浅的压痕上，落在了那层像第二层皮肤一样贴合在他身上的紧绷布料上；舰长的骨盆中线处显露出一个完全充血的人类阴茎的形状。Spock呼吸一窒，Kirk低声轻笑了一声，趁机出手。

猛的一个擒抱让Spock有些措手不及，他踉跄了一下，自知错失了反击的机会，只能倒下，他唯一能做的就是让自己尽量放松，以承受接下来的冲击力。他仰面摔在了垫子上，肺里的空气都被撞了出去，感到Kirk的身体紧紧地压在他的身上。人类比他更平缓的心跳不规律地冲撞着他的胸腔，他为了保护腹部而屈起的腿被Kirk用一边膝盖压了下去，下身抵在了大副的勃起上。“果然不出我所料，”他满意地说道。

“你此前有所怀疑？”Spock说道，虽然他的声音没什么力度。

Kirk在他上方扁了扁嘴。“都怪你穿的这该死的裤子，”他说道，“根本说不准。”

健身房的刺眼灯光在将军的脸旁打上了一圈光晕，从他凌乱的发间穿过，在他的皮肤上投下一片阴影。汗水在他的前额上微微发亮，串珠似的挂在他的眉毛、眼睫和唇上。他咧嘴一笑，一滴汗珠滑落下来，直接掉进了大副的嘴里。Spock闭上眼睛，让这微咸的外星味道在他的舌尖上滚动。这很浪费，当然了，如此随意地让身体里贮存的水分流失，但却是无法抑制的，纯粹的人类本性。这种不经意的奢侈行为近乎无耻地宣扬着人类的丰饶，又带着隐约的下流意味。流汗是一种无法自主控制的身体机能，比起作为纾解，不如说是一种借口；好像在这寻常的世俗外表之下，掩藏着什么不体面的东西。就像在这紧绷的红色布料之下掩藏不住的粗长充血的部分，紧紧地抵在Spock回应般的坚挺上，而这个在瓦肯人身边相伴多年的人类却又动用了他所有的自律静止不动。他不用睁开眼睛就知道他的长官正在看着他，带着明白的消遣神色以及赤裸裸的欲望。

“但是我，”Spock慢慢地说道，“因为你的装束，有着不同的困难之处。”

压在他身上的胸膛在笑声中震颤着。“这是个正式的投诉吗，大副？”

“并非。”

“我不这么想，”Kirk说道，低下了头。

将军的脸庞靠得越来越近，直到他的嘴唇上方几毫米的地方才停了下来，他能感觉到对方散发的热度。Kirk火热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上；空气中充斥着麝香和男性的气味。Kirk想让Spock主动迎上去，努力捕获最终的触碰，让他认输。但这是场比试：他知道这不会起作用的。取而代之的，Spock微微抬起头，舌尖压上舰长的上唇，舔舐掉那柔软的弧线上方汇聚的汗滴，又一次尝到了他们并非同族的证据所在。Kirk从喉咙深处挤出一声细小的噪音，Spock睁开了眼睛，看着Kirk近在咫尺的双眸。他浅而急促地呼吸着，本来压制住Spock双臂的胳膊也失了力道。满意地，Spock带着他翻了个身，就把Kirk压在了他的身下。

当他的后背撞上地板的一瞬间，淡褐色的双眼猛地睁大了，Spock就势擒住了他长官的双臂，举高到头顶固定在一起。用这个姿势，瓦肯人的一只手就能轻松地困住Kirk的两只手，Kirk明白这一点。他露出一个可怜兮兮的笑容，抱怨地咕哝道：“你犯规，Spock。这不是你绝对不屑于做的事情吗？”

Spock扬起一边眉毛。“我不认为我的行为违反了任何一条规定。”

Kirk轻笑起来。“只不过是因为没人想到去订一条不许用舌头让对手分心的规矩。”

“如此说来，这种行为是合理的。”

“你很明白嘛。”将军咧嘴一笑，转头看向更衣室的方向，而Spock，有些吃惊地，随着他的目光看去。他刚一转开视线，Kirk就挺起了身子，人类和瓦肯人的阴茎相抵摩擦，这出人意料的快感攻势让他眼花了将近半秒。一瞬间，Kirk就挣开了Spock的束缚，顺势抱住大副的上身翻到了侧卧的姿势。这已经是他的极限了，只差一点他就能重新找回平衡了；差一点他就能再一次把Spock压在下面了。

就差一点。又一次地，瓦肯人更高的骨密度让Spock占了优势。翻滚的惯性还没让他达到二人重心的平衡点，就已经无法再向前一分了。不仅如此，Kirk自己的小把戏也让他吃了苦头；他的眼中萦绕着欲望，甚至当Spock把他又一次压回到垫子上的时候，他还是无法克制向上挺身的动作。愉悦的火花沿着Spock的阴茎传来，攫住了他的脏腑，让他的大脑瞬间短路。将军的勃起像钢铁一样抵在纤薄的织物下，摩擦着Spock全棉磨毛的裤子，沙沙轻响。他的心智在毫无头绪的需求中浮游着，抵着那个坚挺的器官动情地摩擦。他戳刺着，一次，欲望像暴风雨一样在他的小腹炸开。他止不住地重复着这个动作，两次，三次，四次，五次——然后他数不下去了。

Kirk的脸上布满红晕，表情在愉悦中松弛下来，他闭着眼睛，沉迷于快感之中。但他的嘴唇却紧紧地抿着——那么紧，在周围泛红的肌肤映衬下，就像一道白色的细线——每一次急促的呼吸都带出一声细微的呻吟。Spock俯下身子，埋头享用着他颈间的气味，舌尖探索着那片湿润的肌肤。Kirk搭在大副后背上的手指瞬间收紧，圆钝的指甲嵌进了他的衣服，用力得几乎能捏出淤青来。

一条腿缠上了Spock的腰间，他们连在一起的角度改变了，压力裹挟着狂乱的快感呼啸而过。Spock的小腹压向将军的盆骨处的凹陷，Kirk的双手攥住大副的上衣，拉扯着这件衣服，让它在Spock的胸膛上绷紧。他能感觉到自己头脑中的界限软化了，变得模糊不清，就像对于摩擦的需求占据了他理性思考的空间一样，让他不自觉地前后晃动着腰臀。Kirk恣意地向后仰起头，白皙的肌肤染上了一块块的红晕，皮肤上散布着一层薄薄的汗水，双眼狂野地圆睁着。Spock甚至不用和他融合也能感觉到，将军的思绪变得杂乱无章；他知道他们两个都快失去控制了，但从他腹股沟处传来的迫切需求绝不可能让他们现在疯狂的相抵摩擦的节奏放慢分毫。

突然，Kirk把另一条腿也缠到了Spock的身上，拉近了两个人的距离，和他紧紧地锁在一起，全身震颤着，抬头热切地吻住了Spock的双唇。将军显得有些笨拙，从地板上使劲仰起头的姿势让他难以施展他一贯的技巧。他的双手伸进Spock的发间拉扯着，把他的大副向下推去。Spock的睾丸胀痛着抗议突然消失的摩擦，他挣动着想摆脱掉人类夹紧的双腿，却只让它们夹得更紧。他的阴茎跳动了一下，恰巧擦过Kirk的耻骨，这让忙着唇舌交战的Spock陡然呼吸一窒，但舰长在他身下挪了个位置，避开了瓦肯人渴求的阴茎。Spock突然间意识到他是故意这么做的。挫败感让他愤怒地挺了下身子，但那双腿依旧坚决地固定在原位。虽然Spock知道，如果他用力的话必然可以挣脱，但他在这个想法成型之前就放弃了。Kirk用力咬着下唇，他重新躺了回去，双手环绕在Spock的颈间，他的双眼弥漫着情欲，却依旧无比清明。

忽然间，Spock明白了。

他努力稍稍直起身子，让他的骨盆离开对方的髋部，这个动作甚至动用了他多年未想起的学院戒律，虽然他猜想，这种将逻辑置于肉体欲望之上的行为甚至能让他从前的一两名导师对他赞许地点点头。Spock低下头，和Kirk额头相抵，深深地吸了口气，感到冷静慢慢回到了他的身上，让他炽热的觉醒略有缓和。

“门没有上锁。”他说道。

Kirk长长地呼了口气，依旧气息不稳。“我知道。”他说道。

“这不……”

“我[b]知道[/b]。”Kirk重复道。

Spock不甚连贯地点了点头。失去刺激并没有让他不屈不挠的欲望有一点点改善；如果说有什么变化的话，就是让他的每一根神经纤维都变得更为敏感。他深深地呼吸着，尽力稳住他的横隔膜，放缓心率；尽力忽视他的舰长坚硬的阴茎正有力地抵在他的骨盆上。

Kirk的双手滑下Spock的后背，不安分地拉扯着他的衣服，摸索着衣料之间的缝隙，从衣服下面探了进去。Spock的裤子和上衣的前面都被将军的汗水沾湿了；随着每一次的呼吸，他就更深地沉溺在Kirk的气息之中。手指在他背上的触碰让他向上弓起身子，在他身下，Kirk勾起一边嘴角，微笑起来。

“让我起来。”他声音低沉地说道。

“不可。”Spock说道。

Kirk眯起眼睛，他的微笑中带上了一抹色情的意味。“我们还要做‘正事’呢。”他说道，意味深长地向上挺起身子，阴茎以一个极其精准的角度慢慢地划过Spock的坚挺，然而这个动作对他自己的冲击反而更大。他倒抽了一口气，双眼轻颤着闭上。Spock用有些打晃的胳膊撑起自己，跪坐起来，让Kirk的手从他背上滑落。将军微微睁开一只眼睛，肩膀绷紧，似乎想要坐起来，但Spock没等他的胳膊在地板上找到支撑点，就立刻按住了他的两条手臂。Kirk抗拒着他的抓握，脚趾紧紧扣在垫子上奋力挣扎，Spock用膝盖夹紧了将军的大腿，让他无法移动。从这个角度能很清楚地看到他们刚才的活动造成了什么结果：Kirk的勃起更加硬挺，被紧绷的纤维困住，顶端抵着布料的地方濡湿了一小片；睾丸鼓胀着，沉甸甸地坠在耻骨附近；皮肤因为出汗而显得更加光滑。他躺在下面，完全使不上力，但他脸上却慢慢绽出一个微笑，证明他已经接受了现实。

Spock却犹豫了。未上锁的房门并不比之前更加安全，但将军摊手摊脚地躺在他身下，身上闪闪发亮，勃起着，动弹不得。随时都可能有人进来，真的，但映入他们眼帘的是什么场景？大副把将军按倒在地上，在他们例行的周二训练过程中；很不得体，或许，但还算不上真正的肉体堕落的景象。他看到Kirk的眼中闪耀着消遣、以及挑战的光芒。这份挑战让他下了决心。Spock扬起一边眉毛，低头伏在舰长的胸前。

Kirk的乳头周围环绕着一圈纤细的浅色毛发。Spock的嘴唇擦过一边挺起的乳头，感到它在他的触碰下硬了起来。他张开嘴，用力吮吸起来，几乎尝到了自己舌背的金属味道。Kirk断断续续地喘息着，压在Spock手掌下面的胳膊紧绷起来，后背抽动着，向这感觉传来的地方拱起。但Spock一路舔舐向下，拖出了一道湿润的印记，直到将军下腹处的那一溜毛发才停止。他的阴茎直直地抵在Spock的下巴上，人类的情欲气息充满了他的鼻腔。Kirk的小腹随着浅而急促的呼吸而颤动着，手指痉挛性地握紧又松开。Spock只稍稍抬起了一英寸的头，就不由得屏住了呼吸。

Kirk的身体在期待中紧绷着，下体反射性地朝他悬在他身体上方的头部挺起。四周无比安静，Spock感到自己狂奔的血流、跃动的心跳都像雷鸣一样在他耳中轰轰作响，在这静止的一刻被瞬间放大了。他故意不紧不慢地低下头，停在Kirk的腰臀上方，却迟迟不落下。Kirk的腿抽搐起来，肌肉群都在抗议着他们僵持的场面。Spock直直地望向他的长官，等待着，直到那双淡褐色的眼睛对上他的视线，抬起那颗头发凌乱的头，渴望着他的下一步动作。然后，他低下头，缓缓地舔舐过人类阴茎的全部长度。

Kirk发出哽住了一样的声音，他的身体在大副的身下战栗着。这不是Spock第一次诱出他这样的反应了，将军平日的自信在铺天盖地的情欲刺激之下丢盔卸甲。但这依然会让他着迷和满足，而且他发现，与他的设想不同的是，这也同样无限量地激起了他自己的欲望。他舔回到舰长凸出而坚硬的阴茎底端，它期望地抽动了一下，然后更用力地压向他的口中。他几乎能隔着裤子尝到Kirk最隐秘的地带。

Spock的嘴贴上Kirk的阴茎根部，深深地呼吸着人类情欲勃发时散发出的麝香气息。他的舌头沿着那对肿胀的睾丸绕了一圈，阴茎基部的血管怒张凸起，粗硬的毛发隔着那层衣料刷过Spock的脸颊。一连串模糊不清的咒骂从Kirk嘴里蹦了出来。Spock品尝着Kirk的硬挺，唇舌经过的地方留下一片深色的湿迹。Kirk在Spock身下翻腾起来，右膝屈起，脚趾在地板上不停地蜷起放开。Spock的嘴在前液渗漏个不停的顶端停下，舌头不时划过那条细小的裂隙，然后把圆钝的头部直接含了进去。隔着绷紧的裤子，Spock尝到了微咸的、汗水和前液混合的禁忌的味道。Kirk的呼吸破碎混乱，小腹随着每一次呼吸而越发绷紧，他仰起头，一遍又一遍地低语着Spock的名字，像是无意识地念着一串咒文一样。

Spock抬起头。健身房地板的细微声响全然消失了。

然后，当Kirk意识到他急需抚慰的下体不会被继续照料的时候，他不满地嘶声喊道，“[i]Spock！[/i]”，一边向上挺起屁股，寻求着触碰。Spock把他按回了垫子上。

“我相信，”他说道，“有人提到过还有正事要做。”

一阵意味深长的沉默。Spock能感觉到自己掌下Kirk的手腕上，人类稍缓的脉搏有力地跳动着。将军的呼吸吹拂着大副垂下的刘海，就像一阵阵的震颤，泄露出了他内心的不安。

从舰长的胸腔深处传来一阵断断续续的轻笑。“你知道，”Kirk说道，“作为一个和平主义者，你可真是会折磨人。”他从Spock的掌控中抽出一只手，有些不稳地抚上他的脸，捏了捏他的鼻梁，然后不甚平稳地叹了口气，一阵战栗穿过他的身体。“我觉得我没办法因为这个把你送上军事法庭审判是不是？”

“正确，将军。”Spock说道。

他的长官的喉结上下滚动了一下。“我猜这样也好，”他说道，“还真想不到该怎么把这个写成报告。”他因为自己的冷笑话而微微勾起了嘴角。“或许你可以考虑帮我站起来？恐怕如果你还想让我挪窝的话，你必须得扶我一把。”

没有多言，Spock把重心撤回膝盖上，然后蹲了起来。他自己被忽视的勃起抵在裤子上，硬的发疼，但他依旧很自然地站了起来，向他的伴侣伸出一只手。Kirk握住了它，有些艰难地，把自己拽了起来，坐在地上。他用了一会儿整理好心情，抬手抹了抹脸。然后一只手撑在腰上，另一只手盖在笔直的勃起上，露出了一个可怜兮兮的微笑。他的侧影投映在淡蓝色的墙上，现出极明显的勃起的轮廓。

将军指了指门的方向。“您先请，中校。”

离开了健身房刺眼的灯光，更衣间显得昏暗而凉爽，这里可以通往主更衣区：宽阔的瓷砖地上摆着几张公用的长椅，几扇门通往不同的地点：主体育馆，船员公共浴室，以及军官浴室。Kirk从架子上抓起一条新的毛巾，径直走向了最后一扇门。

已经很晚了，所有的隔间都空空荡荡的，清冷的温度也显示了这里最近无人使用。虽然如此，在他的大副进门之后，Kirk还是转身激活了舰长专用密锁，然后抬头看着Spock，嘴边带着一抹坏笑，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

“船员浴室还有人在用，”他随意地说道，小心翼翼地脱下了裤子。

他的勃起终于解放了出来，优雅地挺立着。在他弯腰把汗湿的裤子从他散布着浅金色体毛的双腿上褪下来的时候，肿胀而粗厚的阴茎擦过他的小腹。Kirk的气息充斥在空气中，和这幅景象一起，让Spock更加欲望勃发。他明白这是游戏的一部分，这是专为他一人准备的表演，每一个动作都从容不迫，富有表现力，因为这就是为了让人观看的；将军想要让他的大副一瞬不错地看着他，看着他从堆成一团的裤子里迈出来，看着他的手指随意地穿拂过自己的耻毛，抚摸过柔软的臀肉。Kirk慢慢地伸了个懒腰，全然放松，毫不遮掩自己的赤裸，舒展着自己的脊背，拉伸了一下紧张的肌肉。他的睾丸贴着大腿抽动了一下，他转身看向他的大副，戏谑地扬起一边眉毛。

“我希望你不是想穿成这样洗澡，”他愉悦地说道，打量着Spock的上衣和裤子，刚才贴在将军身上的地方沾上了汗水，变成了更深的颜色。

Spock眨了眨眼睛，毫无表情地说道，“并非如此。”

“很高兴听你这么说。”Kirk咧嘴笑了起来，“我接下来的计划可是在这个前提下的。”

这句话背后的深意，以及这个笑容，都让Spock感到热意和欲望一齐涌向自己的小腹，骤然的血流调动让他感到大脑的血液都被抽空了。但他什么都没说，只是不动声色地凝视着他的长官，然后把上衣从头上脱了下来。Kirk开心地笑了起来，往他肩膀上搭了一条毛巾，转身走向了淋浴喷头，姿态沉着，泰然自若。Spock听见他操作控制平台将水流设置成低浓度的pH中性瓦肯洗涤液，温度对于人类来说有些过热。

“我们能不能找一个折中的水温？”他在淋浴间里喊道，“如果你要泡桑拿的话，我就该半烫伤了。”

Spock脱下自己的裤子，他肿胀的阴茎弹了出来，轻松了许多。“可以接受。”他说道。

水流喷洒到地上的声音响起，一声模糊的惊呼从隔间里传出。“老天，烫死了！”Kirk抱怨道。他从隔间里探出头来，视线落在了Spock的裸体上，微笑着从下往上细细打量着大副的身体，笑容变得火热起来。他迈出隔间，身上滴着水，一步一步走向Spock站立的位置，干燥的地板上印出一个个脚印。直到两个人的脚趾尖都几乎碰在一起，Kirk才停下了脚步，然后温柔地吻上了面前的双唇。

这个吻很轻柔，几乎纯真得不带情欲。Kirk的双手撑在大副身后的墙上，但他们只有嘴唇相碰，脆弱的肌肤温柔地亲昵着。Spock能感受到将军的手臂在轻轻颤动，就好像他在努力保持着他们之间的距离，让自己停在原处。他能感到自己的腹股沟处积聚起来的需求，热度侵蚀着两具渴求的身体之间狭窄的距离，尖叫着渴望触碰。几乎没有多加思考，他微微地变了一下站立的姿势，很小的移动，但这打破了他们之间的平衡。Kirk摇晃了一下，重新撑起来的时候，他们的阴茎正巧碰到了一起。

将军猛地抽了口气，Spock发出一声低沉的呻吟。他忍了差不多一个小时，这已经足够了，足够他毁掉一切偶然出现的自制力。Kirk环抱住Spock的腰，Spock也同样抱住了他，他们同时张开了嘴，舌尖相碰，唇舌交缠。Spock发现自己退到了墙边，后背靠上了冰凉的大理石瓷砖，Kirk的身体整个压在了他的大副的身上，伸手熟稔地把他们的阴茎一起握住。Spock从喉咙深处发出愉悦的咕哝声，Kirk对这小小的噪音微笑了一下，然后抵着他的伴侣的勃起，向上戳刺进自己的手中。Spock的双手向下滑去，轻柔地抚摸过Kirk潮湿的、颤抖的身体，划过他圆润的臀线，深入那道裂缝中探索着，寻找着他的肛门。Kirk更用力地抵着手中握着的另一根阴茎摩擦戳刺，而Spock先是温柔地按压，接着更加坚定而小心地突破了那道闭拢的防线。一根修长的手指滑入了舰长的体内，Kirk咬住了Spock的下唇，牙齿轻柔地折磨着那片软肉，火热而丝滑的入口收紧，阻止了Spock更加深入的动作。然后他放开了大副的嘴唇，转而低头轻蹭着Spock的脖颈，Spock侵入他紧致的甬道的那根手指爱抚着内壁，他软倒在了对方的身上，大口大口地喘息着，逐渐攀升的快感让他难以自已地呻吟出声。Spock伸出另一只手，和Kirk包绕着他们的阴茎的那只手十指相扣，这触碰让Kirk的手不听使唤地收缩了一下，然后又一次在前后双方的快感刺激之下挺起了身子。

“不，”他上气不接下气地说道，“不，停下——[b]停。[/b]”他的额头抵在Spock的锁骨上，火热粗重的呼吸吹拂着Spock胸前浓密的黑色体毛。Spock停下了手中的动作，但并没有收回双手。过了一会儿，Kirk终于回复了一些平静，说道，“不是现在。”

Spock什么都没说，只是把手指从那柔软的入口退了出来，双手重新回到了舰长的背上，在Kirk无力地靠在他身上的时候松松地环抱着他。Kirk已经放开了他们的阴茎，但他依旧紧紧地贴着他的大副，这样的接触足以向Spock被忽视的勃起传递一波又一波的愉悦感。他们就这样静静地站了一会儿，Spock的心脏在他的身侧撞击着，Kirk的呼吸依旧不稳，他沿着Spock的腰际慢慢地来回抚摸着，那神奇的手指带来一阵轻柔而跃动的震颤。

Spock仰起头靠在瓷砖上，长出了一口气。舰长抬起头，对他露出一个不稳的微笑。

“Spock先生，”他说道，“淋浴还开着呢。”

在传感器感应淋浴间无人之后，电脑已经自动将水流调成最小。当Kirk拉着Spock走进去关上门之后，水流又骤然大了起来。溅起的水花不是一般的冷，Spock不舒服地嘶了一声。Kirk回头对他笑了笑。

“还是老样子，”他说道，“我都快[i]煮熟了[/i]你还觉得冷。那么，Spock先生，我觉得我们需要找个办法忘掉这件事。”他张开嘴吻住了Spock的嘴唇。

他们避开了水流最密集的地方，不知道为什么最开始开始还要麻烦打开它，除了水中混合着的无色无味的油基化合物能让皮肤变得更加滑腻之外。Kirk的一条腿插进Spock的腿间，肌肉发达的大腿不经意中擦过大副的阴囊。Spock倒抽了一口气，快感瞬间从他的阴茎冲上了脊椎，几乎下一秒就要高潮。Kirk肿胀坚硬的睾丸和Spock的碰在一起，Spock知道将军也和他一样难过。这个吻成为了最后一根稻草，现在理智已经荡然无存，两双手在滑腻的皮肤上肆意摸索，两张嘴吞噬着彼此，唇舌纠缠。Kirk的手伸到Spock的身后抓住了他的臀瓣，努力不让它们从他手中滑脱，然后他稍稍退后了一点，直直地盯着他的大副。

“转过去，”他用命令般的口吻沉声说道。

Spock扬起一边眉毛。Kirk对他笑了一下。“我不知道你怎么样，”他说道，“反正眼下我是挺急的。”

Spock点了点头。“我也一样，”他说道。

他转身撑在墙上，双脚在湿滑的地板上分开，稍稍弯下身子以弥补他们的身高差。他感到身后人类的热度，似乎舰长已经调整好了自己的位置，但他并没有感受到阴茎推进肛门的钝痛。温暖的手指分开他的臀瓣，火热的呼吸打在他的洞口。Spock感到自己的大腿肌肉在期待中绷紧，他知道接下来会发生什么。然而意料之外的，一阵温和的轻笑声拂动了他暴露的括约肌附近的体毛。一瞬间他感到急剧的苦闷，但之后，突然，火热的人类舌头落在了他的身体上，沿着裂缝从会阴一路舔舐到尾骨。Spock被冷落的阴茎抽动了两下，他努力克制自己不要伸手握住它套弄到释放为止。

Kirk的嘴只离开了一秒钟，然后就又贴了回来，落在Spock更为私密的地方，舌头搅扰着那圈顽抗的肌肉环，动作轻柔但坚持不懈，双手更用力地分开两片臀瓣以方便唇舌的进攻。他长久而温柔地围绕着那渐渐打开的入口舔弄，让Spock的整个身体都在它们的唤醒之下战栗。Kirk加大了力量，突破了对方身体的违抗，舌头紧绷着进入了括约肌。Spock不由自主地发出一声愉悦的呻吟，他能感觉到Kirk在他身后露出一个胜利的笑容，然后更加推进了Spock的直肠，在这敏感的通道入口进进出出，还抬起一只手托住他敏感而胀痛的双球。Spock忍不住大叫了一声。

声音在墙壁之间回荡着。Spock感到温暖的手指紧紧地抓住了他的大腿，明白将军几乎和他一样难以忍受。但只是极其微小的一瞬间，然后湿润而火热的舌尖重新进入了他。进入的过程几乎没有任何摩擦，只是带着某种甜蜜的折磨——足够多的刺激，但并不足以让人释放。刺激多得让他几乎承受不住了——他[b]需要[/b]释放，他的身体在极度渴求之下跃动着，就好像在他的皮肤之下正在流过一束束的电流，让他的五脏六腑受尽煎熬，让欲望和需求不断地刺痛着他的下体。他需要[b]更多[/b]。

“Jim……”他嘶哑地说道，几乎是紧咬着牙关挤出来的。他又试了一次，“[b]Jim.[/b]”

动作停了下来，然后是又一次刺入，呼吸像火焰一样近距离打在他的身上，Kirk说道，“够了？”

“是，”他嘶声说道，在水声的背景下几不可闻。“是的，够了。”

玩弄着Spock双球的手指收了回来，扶在他的髋骨上，将军的舌尖则沿着他的脊椎一路向上。Spock已经无法再用戒律压抑身体的冲动，在冰冷的水流和过度敏感的神经末梢的刺激之下，Kirk的嘴逐渐攀升，让他控制不住地颤抖起来。宽厚的大手环绕在他的胸前，来回抚摸着湿润的皮肤，人类的嘴唇从尾椎一路吻到他的寰椎，又温柔地在脖颈和肩膀之间的曲线上落下一串轻吻。Spock仰起头，耳朵擦过Kirk湿润的头发。将军满意地叹息了一声，他的一只手从大副的身侧滑落，绕到他的后腰处支撑住他，另一只手则调整着自己阴茎的位置，正对着Spock的入口处。

Spock感到阴茎的顶端抵在了身后褶皱的入口。他的身体照例反抗了一阵，刚刚放松下来的括约肌抗拒着更加深入的开拓，但Kirk继续小心地缓缓增加着对那层肌肉环的压迫力度。Spock不知不觉地放弃了抵抗，只是些微放松，Kirk就更加用力地让那紧闭着的洞口不情不愿地打开了，让他的顶端进去了一点点。Spock能感觉到扩张的力度，感受到那令人不安的满足感，器官的头部全部进入他的时候带来了短暂的疼痛，但瞬间，当它擦过瓦肯人更大的前列腺的时候，一阵战栗的快感击中了他。Kirk一边继续插入的动作，一边深深地吸了口气，轻轻啃咬着Spock的肩膀；Spock低下了头，专注于应付席卷而来的欲望，这让他的睾丸更加紧绷。Kirk戳刺他的体内，在他的双球碰到Spock的身体的时候低吼出声，Spock明白他已经快要失去控制了。粗厚的阴茎进入了他，每一次在他敏感腺体上的刮擦，每一次在他体内的冲撞，都让他的下腹积聚起一团火焰。戳刺的速度渐渐快了起来，一声高亢的呻吟传入了他的耳中。将军的渴求让他把抽插的速度加快到了一个近乎惩罚的节奏，肉体相撞的声音无比清晰。按在Spock背上的手滑到了他的身前，划过Spock腹股沟处柔软的皮肤。Kirk摸索着握住爱人疼痛的阴茎，实验性地套弄了两下那块肿胀的肉体，Spock又一次仰起头靠在了Kirk的身上，在狂喜中发出不知所云的呻吟，即将到来的高潮在他的阴茎基部盘旋着。

然后Kirk在他身后僵住了，喊叫出声——可能他说了什么，但令人难以理解。又一次抽插，他颤抖着，失去了一贯的节奏，然后释放在了Spock的体内。被Kirk的阴茎、被他的精液填满，这个认知让Spock更用力地推进他的长官手中，大脑一片空白，只有肠道被充满的感觉和阴茎上的火热刺痛。他的身体更加绷紧，在快感中不停地向前冲刺……然后他高潮了，浓稠的白色体液从他的身体中激射而出，打在了墙壁上和Kirk的手心里。他模模糊糊地意识到自己喊出了将军的名字，但他的头脑很久以前就放弃了对声带的掌控，这抽象的认知被性交带来的如潮快感完全淹没；他意识到自己一直在毫无羞耻地制造连续的噪音。他已经学会接受在做爱的过程中的这部分行为，就好像在高潮的时候他是另一个Spock，是一个乐于宣扬自己快乐的男人。他不仅仅是接受了这一点，更从中得到了满足，因为它所代表的一切。

另一个Spock完全占据了他的身体，所有的理性思维全部土崩瓦解。他模糊地意识到Kirk依旧在他的体内抽插着，伴随着一阵阵的战栗，为了满足他自己的快感。Spock的膝盖打着颤，他下意识地用左手肘撑住墙免得自己倒下来；将军的右手从他渐渐失去了硬度的阴茎里压榨出最后一波精液。高潮褪去之后，他的神经末梢叫嚣着抗议更多的触碰，于是他伸手握住了它。在他身后，Kirk发出了一声半是叹息半是呻吟的声音，Spock感到他的身体不再那么紧张，好像一根断了的琴弦。他的身体因为高潮而轻轻摇晃着，从他们相连的部分传递过去，让Spock回应般地轻轻颤动。他闭上了眼睛。

一如既往，在高潮的余韵中很难估量出时间过了多久，过度敏感的皮肤刺痛着，脑内的血流在耳边轰轰作响。唯一能让Spock确定自己还醒着的事实是他依旧站着，朦胧中，他感到Kirk的脸颊贴在了他的肩胛骨上，自己不规则的呼吸撞击在胸口和敏感的乳头上。Spock长长地吸了口气，意识到自己的双腿还打着颤，抵在墙上的胳膊几乎难以支撑住他的重量。Kirk从他的身体里滑了出来，那圈肌肉不情愿地放开了他，他们一起倒在了隔间的地板上，等待血液重新注回业已无力的肌肉中。他们肩并肩坐在一起，Kirk有些笨拙地摸索着Spock的手，和他十指相扣。隔间里只听得到水流的声音，别无其他。

Spock又一次闭上了眼睛，他的大脑自顾自地决定应该打个小盹。但浅浅的休憩丝毫没有让那些感觉消失：眼帘后跃动的光影，高潮的余韵让他安分的阴茎轻微抽动，还有腹股沟和屁股的感觉。但浅层的休息已经足够，当Kirk问到，“现在几点了？”的时候，他已经能不假思索地回答道，“二十三点四十一分。”

一声昏沉沉的轻笑；不知为何，他的舰长总能从各种地方发现乐趣。“而我们的练习是从……？”

“你是在二十点二十八分离岗的，”Spock说道，依旧闭着眼睛。“我在六十五分钟之后到达健身房。”

“那就是三个多小时了，”Kirk思索着轻声说道，带着一抹倦意，“这足够让老骨头从我屁股后面消失了。”

“的确，”Spock顿了一下，又继续说道，“虽然或许我要重申一遍，我强烈建议你不要提及锻炼的确切性质，以及细节。”

Kirk笑了起来；声音听上去好像他在努力保持清醒。他说道，“你的建议依旧这么有用，大副先生。”他大大地打了个哈欠。“虽然我相信他很确定自己不想知道。”

这一点基本可以肯定。尽管McCoy总是在大声抱怨将军的身体情况，Spock依旧不懈地指出，医生在他自己指定的训练项目中缺席了二十三次，而后者对他疑问的挑眉的回应常常是一句，“我想这代表我相信你能帮他保持身材，Spock先生。”

又一个哈欠，将军的上半身都在轻轻颤动。“如果我不在五分钟之内回到床上的话就要在地板上睡着了，”Kirk说道，“你今晚要来和我一起睡吗？”

Spock扬起一边眉毛。“时间表清楚地表明我们可以在接下来的七个太阳日里使用我的房间。”他说道。

Kirk叹了口气，但是其中带着笑意。“尝试一下也没什么错，”他说道，“你的房间热得跟……嗯，跟瓦肯星似的。反正……”他像猫一样长长地伸了个懒腰，努力站了起来，向他的大副伸出一只手。“至少不会比浴室更差劲了。”

Spock拉着他的胳膊站直了身体，说道：“至少不会比[b]你的[/b]房间还差，Jim。”

Kirk咧嘴一笑。“周四晚上继续？”

Spock略略颔首。“或许一些小的练习项目可以分配到明天的日程安排中。”

Kirk眨了眨眼睛。“我想这是可以安排的，”他说道，倦意满满地拿起毛巾胡乱擦了擦头发，擦过泛红的身体。他抬起腿搭在长椅上的时候股四头肌异常明显，弯腰擦脚的时候臀大肌绷紧凹陷下去。Spock看着他的动作：有力的肌肉活动产生了微妙的光影变化，爱抚着玫瑰色的人类肌肤；紧致匀称的肉体没有了衣物的束缚，赤裸地闪耀着。他的阴茎安稳地靠在大腿边上，被粗硬密集的耻毛包围，一对睾丸在Spock游移的目光下仿佛有自我意识般弹动了一下。

Kirk抬起头对上他的目光，咧嘴笑了起来，什么也没说，只是把毛巾递给了他。Spock挑了挑眉，用瓦肯人一贯的庄重姿态，把这浸湿了的织物围在了腰间。

“星期五也一样？”将军一脸纯真地问道。

“星期五，”Spock说道，“同样可以接受。”

-FIN-


End file.
